


Не герой

by Rosy_Warner



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Barry Allen, Body Swap, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Glasses, Joe is not supportive, Leonard Snart is a Softie, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multimedia, No Smut, Pansexual Leonard Snart, Protective Joe West, Secret Relationship, bike kink?, but only a teany tiny bit, fic with art, joe is pissssssssed, the others aren't at first either
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Когда Барри и Лен меняются телами на свидании, они решают скрывать это, чтобы сохранить свои отношения в секрете.





	Не герой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not a Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623711) by [Aquafolie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquafolie/pseuds/Aquafolie), [Thundersnow (pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel/pseuds/Thundersnow). 



> Переведено в рамках Russian Coldflash Week-2018. День 3 (10) — Не пойман — не вор.
> 
> Арт от Aquafolie: http://aquafolie.tumblr.com/image/159642703924.
> 
> *Метемпсихоз — один из поздних греческих терминов для обозначения переселения душ.

      Барри придирчиво возился с волосами. Сегодня вечером он должен выглядеть идеально. Это было его третье свидание с Леном, а  _все_  знали, что значит третье свидание. На нём были лучшие боксеры-брифы: красные, потому что Лену нравился этот цвет, и мягкие… почти шёлковые. Поверх них он надел чёрные обтягивающие джинсы и серый облегающий свитер, закатав рукава до локтей. Он выглядел хорошо… Он надеялся.  
  
      Барри всегда становился таким перед важным свиданием. Он нервничал и придирался к каждому небольшому изъяну. Были ли джинсы слишком узкими? Достаточно ли тепло на улице, чтобы не брать куртку? Ему лучше с ремнём или без ремня? Слишком ли сильно он заморачивался? Да. Да, он слишком сильно заморачивался. Он  _знал_ , что Лену плевать на всё это, но всё равно хотел, чтобы сегодняшняя ночь была лучшей.  
  
      Барри взял бумажник, проверяя, не забыл ли он положить ID (надеясь, что сегодня ему не придётся использовать эту карточку, потому что он правда не хотел напоминать Лену, насколько велика была их разница в возрасте) и презервативы. Сердце забилось немного быстрее, когда Барри удостоверился, что у него было всё необходимое для сегодняшнего свидания.  
  
      Барри едва сдержал желание побежать к двери, когда услышал, как Лен постучался. Обычно они встречались уже на месте, но сегодня Барри был один дома — Джо работал в ночную смену, а Уолли был на вечеринке, — поэтому Лен спокойно мог забрать его. На мотоцикле… что было  _по-настоящему_  горячо.  
  
      Когда Барри открыл дверь, он не смог не окинуть взглядом своего парня. На Лене были узкие серые джинсы, тёмно-синий лонгслив, чёрные байкерские ботинки и серая кожаная куртка. Барри даже подумал о том, чтобы затащить его в дом и занять кое-чем интересным до самого утра.  
  
      Вместо этого он улыбнулся и пробормотал мягкое «Привет».  
  
      — Барри, ты здорово выглядишь, — сделал комплимент Лен, а потом поджал губы. — Не так здорово, как в облегающем красном кожаном костюме, но близко, — отметил он, и Барри порозовел.  
  
      — Ты тоже.  
  
      — Готов? — спросил Лен, и Барри кивнул. Он схватил ключи и запер дверь, а потом направился за Леном к мотоциклу, ждущему перед домом. Барри не сильно разбирался в байках, но знал, что он сам, Лен и этот мотоцикл участвовали во многих его фантазиях. Это было странно: Барри никогда раньше не нравились «плохие парни». Но с тех пор, как Барри встретил Лена, он хотел  _только_  этого. Лен передал Барри запасной шлем, и они взобрались на мотоцикл.  
  
      — Держись крепче, — протянул Лен, и Барри удивился, услышав его голос благодаря микрофону в шлеме.  
  
      Ему стало интересно, сколько раз Лен надевал эти самые шлемы с Лизой или Миком на кражах. Но потом Барри выкинул это из головы. Сегодня он не был Флэшем. Он не был и Барри Алленом, ведущим судмедэкспертом Централ-Сити. Он был просто парнем Лена и собирался сыграть эту роль хорошо.  
  
      Барри обнял Лена за талию и прижался к нему. Он мог представить, как Лен ухмыляется, заводя мотоцикл и отъезжая от дома.  
  
      Сначала разум Барри ускорился, а мир вокруг замедлился. Но потом он расслабился, и скорость вернулась к обычной. Они быстро ехали по городу, и Барри с каждой секундой чувствовал себя всё более и более уютно. Он хотел, чтобы это длилось вечно: эта близость, эта безмолвная интимность, которую он разделял с Леном в данный момент. Может, это было только в его голове? Или, может, Лен чувствовал то же самое? Потому что, кажется, он решил добраться до парка по долгой дороге. Барри знал город как свои пять пальцев благодаря ночной работе в качестве Флэша, и это явно был не самый быстрый путь к костру.  
  
      Костёр Централ-Сити был популярным событием и обычно привлекал людей из близлежащих городов. Этот вечер был очень романтичным, и обычно у костра собиралась такая толпа, что Лену не придётся волноваться о том, что полиция заметит его.  
  
      Как только они припарковались у костра и заплатили пару долларов за вход, Барри и Лен направились к очереди в палатки, торгующие едой и напитками. Частично костёр Централ-Сити был популярен благодаря лицензии, позволяющей размещать все эти магазинчики. С такой точки зрения это был скорее праздник еды и напитков, а не костра, и торговые предприятия из соседних городов открывали палатки ради пиара.  
  
      Каждый из них взял по хот-догу и по бутылке пива, и они уселись на траве, глядя, как пламя расчерчивает темнеющее небо. На другом конце парка играла группа, и их музыка была такой громкой, что долетала и до Барри с Леном.  
  
      Ночь продолжалась, и палатки, не торгующие фаст-фудом, сворачивались, алкоголя в напитках становилось всё больше, а группу заменил диджей. Музыка стала громче и басистее — радостная перемена для тусовщиков и сигнал для Барри к тому, что, возможно, стоит сменить локацию.  
  
      — Может, переберёмся в место потише? — предложил Барри, прижимаясь к Лену, чтобы тот мог его услышать.  
  
      — Я думал, ты никогда не спросишь, — протянул Лен и подал Барри руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться. Барри вложил свою ладонь в его, и сердце застучало немного быстрее, когда Лен не выпустил её, и они пошли к выходу из парка, держась за руки. Лен припарковал мотоцикл в нескольких кварталах от парка, чтобы они неторопливо прогулялись, наслаждаясь компанией друг друга.  
  
      И им просто повезло, что один из магазинов, перед которым остановился Лен, решили ограбить именно в тот момент, когда они подошли. Лен заметил это первым. Он оттащил Барри назад, чтобы его не заметили, но тот был слишком упрямым.  
  
      — Стой! — по привычке прокричал Барри, увидев, как воровка убегает из магазина с награбленным. На мгновение он задумался о том, чтобы подбежать к ней, забрать у неё добычу и оставить преступницу у полицейского участка с запиской. Но Лен удержал его. И это, наверное, было хорошо: иногда Барри действовал слишком безрассудно, и ему правда следовало меньше использовать свои силы без костюма.  
  
      И всё же он хотел помочь… Просто он был таким человеком. Воровка повернулась к ним и быстро протянула руку в их направлении. Её глаза ярко засверкали в ночной тьме, и внезапно зрение Барри поплыло. Он почувствовал тошноту и головокружение, а мир вокруг стал расплываться. Барри закрыл глаза и обхватил голову руками, и звуки остального мира потонули в белом шуме, который становился всё громче и громче, пока не заглушил всё остальное.  
  
      Когда шум затих, а мир перестал вращаться, Барри открыл глаза. Он лежал на полу, чувствуя прохладный бетон под щекой. Он сел и сразу же понял, что женщины больше не было. Голова так сильно болела, что он бессознательно потёр её, проходясь пальцами по коротким жёстким волосам. Барри замер и быстро обернулся, чтобы найти Лена. Но вместо этого нашёл самого себя, глядящего на него прищуренными глазами.  
  
      Вот  _дерьмо_.  
  
      — Ты в моём теле… — пробормотал Барри; рот ощущался как-то странно.  
  
      — А ты в моём, — ответил Лен. Господи, это прозвучало странно. Барри правда так говорил? Он всегда думал, что его голос был более глубоким.  
  
      Они оба поднялись — Барри дрожал больше, чем Лен — и постарались всё переварить. Они были в телах друг друга. Эта женщина, воровка, была метачеловеком. Мадам Метемпсихоз*, как назвал её Циско. Команда Флэша выслеживала её уже несколько недель — она не была в приоритете, так как никому сильно не вредила во время своих краж, — но никто из её жертв не мог дать её точного описания.  
  
      — Это плохо, — пробормотал Барри, расхаживая взад и вперёд. Это продлится всего несколько дней, напомнил он себе. Все, кто оказался под влиянием Метемпсихозы, вернулись в свои тела довольно быстро. Но что они будут делать в эти несколько дней? Как он объяснит это Кейтлин, Циско,  _Джо_?! Это было плохо. Очень-очень плохо.  
  
      — Если что и плохо, так это то, что мы стоим здесь, перед магазином, который только что обокрали, привлекая к себе внимания, — пробормотал Лен, вытягивая Барри из его внутреннего монолога. — Нам нужно уходить. — Лен быстро двинулся к мотоциклу, натянул на себя шлем и бросил запасной Барри. Тот замешкался, едва не уронив шлем, несмотря на то, что Лен бросил его очень метко, прямо ему в руки. Барри натянул шлем на голову, но остался неловко топтаться на тротуаре, глядя, как Лен забирается на мотоцикл. Лен в теле  _Барри_.  
  
      — Подожди, у меня нет прав, — быстро признался Барри. — Что, если нас остановят?  
  
      — Думаю, если нас остановят, у нас будут проблемы посерьёзнее, — протянул Лен. —А теперь садись.  
  
      Барри ещё мгновение сомневался, а потом подчинился. Как только он обнял Лена за талию, мотоцикл двинулся с места. В этот раз Лен выбрал кратчайший путь до дома Джо, и та искра, что была между ними, теперь исчезла. Барри оплакивал её потерю. Это свидание  _должно_  было быть идеальным, чёрт возьми!  
  
      Лен снова припарковал мотоцикл перед домом, и Барри подумал, что потерял ключи, пока не вспомнил, что теперь был не в своём теле. Лен выудил ключи из кармана, и они тихо проскользнули внутрь.  
  
      Лен и Барри уселись в гостиной и попытались разобраться в этом бардаке.  
  
      — Итак, это всё-таки  _временно_ , да? — спросил Лен.  
  
      — Да. Да, конечно. Мы уже разбирались с похожими случаями за последние пару недель. Это продлится всего несколько дней. В понедельник мы уже должны вернуться к обычному состоянию… я надеюсь, — заговорил немного несвязно Барри. — Настоящая проблема в том, что мы собираемся делать эти несколько дней. То есть, ты не можешь здесь остаться. Джо поймёт, что что-то не так, как только увидит тебя. И, если только ты не хочешь помочь городу в качестве Флэша…  
  
      — Да, этого не случится.  
  
      — Так я и думал. Поэтому тебе придётся избегать и Циско с Кейтлин, пока мы не вернёмся в наши тела. И тогда, не знаю, я, может быть, мог бы снять номер в отеле на выходные, — добавил Барри, и Лен сразу же помотал головой.  
  
      — Пока ты в моём теле, ты остаёшься со мной, — настоял он. — Мы вернёмся в мою квартиру.  
  
      — Хорошо, это сгодится. Я придумаю, что сказать Джо.  
  
      — Что сказать Джо? — переспросил Лен.  
  
      — Почему меня не будет дома на выходных, — продолжил Барри, и Лен прищурился, а потом нахмурился.  
  
      — Тебе приходится отчитываться перед ним об этом?  
  
      — Ну, да. Он же практически мой отец, — сказал Барри так, словно это было очевидно. Конечно, он должен отчитываться перед Джо. Если он просто возьмёт и исчезнет на несколько дней, Джо, скорее всего, отправит целую оперативную группу на его поиски.  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      Из-за этого звука в животе Барри что-то перевернулось. Иногда он забывал, что не у всех были родители, которые заботились о своих детях так же, как Джо заботился о Барри. Он знал о детстве Лена совсем немного, но, учитывая всё, что случилось с Льюисом в прошлом году, Барри мог только предположить, что Снарт-старший не сильно переживал о том, где были его дети и что делали.  
  
      — Я возьму одежду, — пробормотал Барри, и Лен кивнул и поднялся по лестнице следом.  
  
      — Должен признать, Барри, я думал, что впервые увижу твою комнату не при таких обстоятельствах, — протянул Лен, входя в комнату. Барри подумал о презервативах, которые положил в кошелёк специально для этого вечера, и покраснел: он тоже ждал не такого.  
  
      Вздохнув, он взял из шкафа сумку, лучшие брифы (если Лену и придётся увидеть его белье, то только лучшее, а не ту поношенную пару, что он надевал, когда всё остальное было в стирке), несколько рубашек и джинсы.  
  
      — У тебя есть что-нибудь прямого покроя? — протянул Лен, сидя на кровати в ожидании Барри. И,  _господи_ , как же странно было слышать его собственный голос, говорящий вот так… — Обтягивающие джинсы не сочетаются с моим представлением об отдыхе.  
  
      Барри пожал плечами и взял вместо обтягивающих джинсов те, что немного посвободнее. Они уже были готовы выходить, когда внизу вдруг раздался какой-то звук.  
  


***

  
  
      Лен услышал звук открывающейся и закрывающейся входной двери и сел немного прямее.  
  
      — Я думал, ты сказал, что будешь один сегодня, — прошептал он Барри, который стоял в теле Лена посреди комнаты бледный, словно привидение.  
  
      — Я так и думал! — ответил Барри. Дверь спальни была открыта, и они прекрасно слышали того, кто только что вошёл в дом. Барри подошёл ближе к двери, но случайно уронил куртку. Она упала бы с негромким шуршанием, которого человек внизу и не заметил бы, но Барри споткнулся, пытаясь поймать её. Лену захотелось сделать фейспалм.  
  
      — Хэй, медвежонок, ты наверху? — послышался снизу молодой мужской голос. Значит, не детектив Уэст. Скорее всего, его сын. Это было хорошо. Барри посмотрел на него огромными глазами, и Лен даже не знал, что его лицо может изображать щенячьи глазки.  
  
      — Да, Уолли, я здесь, — отозвался он. Лен встал с кровати и подошёл к лестнице, глядя на молодого Уэста.  
  
      — О, здорово. Вечеринка была скучной, поэтому я вернулся на ночь. Хочешь посмотреть кино?  
  
      — Извини, не могу. — Лен едва удержался, чтобы не сказать «парень». — Я скоро ухожу. Спущусь через минуту, — сказал он и вернулся в комнату. Лен взял сумку у Барри и кивнул в сторону окна. — Думаешь, можешь спуститься? — тихо спросил он. Это казалось самым лёгким выходом из ситуации.  
  
      — Эм… — Барри быстро посмотрел в окно и обратно. — Конечно.  
  
      — Хорошо. Встретимся около мотоцикла через две минуты, — приказал он, а потом повернулся к выходу. Пока Лен спускался по лестнице, он слышал, как открылось окно.  
  
      — Где будешь спать? — спросил Уолли, увидев в руках Лена сумку.  
  
      — Остановлюсь у друга на пару дней, — пожал плечами он. — Скажешь Джо, что меня не будет до понедельника, хорошо?  
  
      — Целые выходные, да? — Уолли присвистнул. — Свидание, должно быть, прошло  _по-настоящему_  хорошо.  
  
      Лен не сказал ни слова, глядя на приёмного брата Барри. Как много Барри рассказал ему о сегодняшнем вечере? Очевидно, он не знал, с кем было свидание. Если бы знал, Барри не согласился бы лезть через окно вместо того, чтобы спуститься вниз и встретиться с ним.  
  
      — О, не будь так удивлён, Барри, — махнул рукой Уолли. — Ты перемерял пять разных нарядов, пока я не ушёл: ты собирался либо на свидание, либо на собеседование.  
  
      — Точно, — ухмыльнулся Лен. Значит, Барри волновался так же сильно, как и Лен? Было приятно знать. По крайней мере, у Лена не было свидетелей, чтобы рассказать Барри о том, как сильно  _он_  нервничал перед свиданием. Лен запомнит это, чтобы подразнить позже. А пока… — Мне пора. Увидимся позже, — попрощался он и покинул дом Уэстов.  
  
      Когда Лен подошёл к мотоциклу, Барри уже стоял около него, а половина лица была испачкана в грязи.  
  
      — Хочу ли я знать, что случилось? — спросил Лен.  
  
      — Я поскользнулся, когда до земли оставалось всего несколько футов, — застенчиво ответил он, и Лен вздохнул.  
  
      — Барри, не мог бы ты оказать мне услугу и постараться  _не_  умереть, пока ты в моём теле? Это было бы правда здорово. — Он передал Барри сумку, а потом они взобрались на мотоцикл, надели шлемы и направились в квартиру Лена. Добравшись до места назначения, Барри немного огляделся, явно удивляясь, что Лен жил в таком хорошем районе, но сейчас на них давили события сегодняшней ночи.  
  
      Они решили, что на сегодня хватит, поэтому Лен дал Барри пижаму и проводил его в свободную комнату, потому что было бы странно впервые спать в одной кровати вот  _так_ , и они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Лен проснулся следующим утром, он был твёрдым. До  _боли_.  
  
      Он уставился в потолок и пожелал, чтобы это ушло, но шальное воображение всё равно заставляло думать о том, каково это будет: взять длинный твёрдый член Барри в ладонь и растянуть себя. Будет ли это ощущаться по-другому в теле Барри?  
  
      Эта мысль оставалась в голове несмотря на то, как сильно Лен пытался думать о чём-то другом, заставляя нетронутый член дёргаться и пульсировать. Лен медленно выбрался из кровати и направился в душ. Он изо всех сил старался не подглядывать и не сильно касаться себя, снимая брифы, которые теперь были липкими от естественной смазки, которой сочился пульсирующий член. Члена  _Барри_.  _Блядь_.  
  
      И всё же Лен отказался касаться себя.   
  
      Но чем больше он старался не обращать внимания, тем больше думал об этом. Ему стало интересно, столкнулся ли Барри с той же проблемой. А мысли о Барри в его теле в конце концов привели и к другим проблемам, помимо стояка. Например, его шрамы. Барри уже видел их? Очевидно, он знал о них. Лен рассказывал о своих шрамах. Но это был первый раз, когда Барри по-настоящему  _видел_  их.  
  
      Мысли об этом хватило, чтобы избавиться от утреннего стояка. Лен быстро принял душ и переоделся. Он вытер волосы полотенцем и спустился в кухню. Барри уже не спал; он сидел за столом Лена и кротко улыбался.  
  
      — Доброе утро, — пробормотал Лен. Барри протянул ему чашку кофе, и Лен нахмурился, заметив лёгкий дым в комнате. — Что случилось?  
  
      — Я, эм, пытался приготовить завтрак. Не удалось. — Лен нежно покачал головой. — Ты не злишься, что я сжёг завтрак? — спросил Барри.  
  
      — Пожар был?  
  
      — Ну, нет…  
  
      — Тогда ты не так плох, как Мик. — Мика больше никогда и ни под каким предлогом нельзя было пускать к плите. Лену приходилось отключать газ перед тем, как оставить его одного в кухне. Он сделал глоток кофе и открыл окно, чтобы проветрить комнату от дыма. Это были выходные после четвёртого июля, и прошлой ночью костры и фейерверки накрыли город туманом, защищающим его от жары и сохраняющим прохладу. Свежий воздух помог Лену расслабиться.  
  
      Он сделал им блинчики, и они спокойно позавтракали. Пока что всё было хорошо. Это изменилось, как только телефон Барри зазвонил. Лен достал и его, и кошелёк из кармана джинсов перед тем, как отправиться в постель, и оставил их на столе. Когда телефон зазвонил, Барри на автомате поднял трубку.  
  
      — Алло, — пробормотал он, проглатывая кусочек блинчика.  
  
      — Я… подожди, кто это? — услышал Лен (Барри  _правда_  нужно было убавить звук), и они одновременно поняли свою оплошность и посмотрели друг на друга, будто бы пытаясь найти решение.  
  
      — Эм…  _никто_! — запаниковал Барри с огромными глазами и передал телефон Лену. Лену, который был не особо рад тому, что ему приходится разбираться с командой Флэша, особенно так рано утром. Он взял телефон, читая по губам Барри «Циско».  
  
      — Привет, Циско, — в конце концов вздохнул он.  
  
      — Барри Аллен! — практически закричал возмущённый Циско. — Кто отвечает на твой телефон в  _восемь утра_  в субботу? — Он продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа: — Ты с кем-то встречаешься?  
  
      Лен попытался придумать отмазку, но в итоге просто вздохнул.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Почему я не знал об этом? Я думал, мы всем делимся, чувак!  
  
      — Это всё ещё в новинку, — пробормотал Лен. Это было правдой: они с Барри встречались всего две недели, но друзья Барри не знали об их отношениях по другой причине.   
  
      — Ой, да  _ладно_! Нет такой отмазки, которая позволила бы тебе хранить секреты от твоего лучшего друга. Мне больно, Барри. Больно!  
  
      — Мне… жаль? — Лен прищурился, и Барри замаскировал смех кашлем. Лен взглянул на него, и у того хватило  _смелости_  улыбнуться в ответ. В теле Лена, что было… странно. Он никогда не видел себя улыбающимся, почти не узнал своё собственное лицо.  
  
      — Почему-то я тебе не верю, — пробормотал Циско, заставляя Лена переключить внимание обратно на звонок. — Ладно, почему я вообще тебе позвонил. Ты, очевидно, очень  _занят_  сейчас. — Лен усмехнулся игре слов. — Но, когда появится возможность, можешь прийти в лабораторию? Мы уже давно не проверяли твою скорость на беговой дорожке.  
  
      — Вообще-то я думал о том, чтобы отдохнуть на этих выходных, — ответил Лен. — Это может подождать до понедельника?  
  
      — О, эм, ага. Конечно. До понедельника, — медленно повторил Циско. — Значит, никакого Флэша на этих выходных?  
  
      — Именно, — согласился Лен и сделал глоток кофе. Барри, может, и готовил ужасно, но он знал, как сделать чертовски хороший напиток.  
  
      — Ладно, хорошо. Увидимся в понедельник, — закончил Циско, и Лен бросил трубку. Барри был уверен, что к этому времени они вернутся в свои тела, но если этого не случится, он просто напишет Уэсту и Циско о смене планов. Лен положил телефон на стол, и они закончили завтрак. Лен заметил, что был гораздо более голодным, чем обычно, и ему пришлось сделать вторую порцию.  
  
      — Да, эм, это случается, — объяснил Барри, когда Лен вернулся с добавкой. — Это особенность Флэша. Быстрый метаболизм.  
  
      — Ага, — принял к сведению Лен, проглотив первый кусочек. — Есть ещё что-то, о чём я должен знать?  
  
      Барри покраснел, и Лена это сразу же заинтриговало.   
  
      —Эм, нет. Не-а, нет, это… это об этом, — запнулся Барри, и Лен приподнял бровь, но ничего не сказал. Что бы это ни было, он был уверен, что они здорово повеселятся, когда вернутся в свои тела. Лен продолжил есть блинчики, думая о том, что, наверное, никогда в  _жизни_  не ел столько за один присест, а Барри поднялся, чтобы отнести чашку в раковину, и случайно сбил кружку Лена со стола, проходя мимо.  
  
      Но потом всё замедлилось,  _комната_  замедлилась: от занавесок, дрожащих от ветра, до Барри, который медленно поворачивался и чьи губы складывались в ругательство. Замедлилось всё, кроме Лена. Поколебавшись мгновение, он потянулся вперёд и схватил кружку, застывшую в воздухе. Лен моргнул, и всё вернулось к той же скорости.  
  
      —  _Дерьмо_ , — пробормотал Барри. А потом: — О… ты только что?.. — спросил он, и Лен кивнул.  
  
      — Так  _вот_ , как это… — заметил он и медленно поставил чашку обратно на стол. Лену всегда было интересно, каково было использовать суперскорость… Он мгновение смотрел на кружку, ненадолго забыв про блинчики, чувствуя на себе взгляд Барри. — Тебе повезло, что ты красивый, парень, — в конце концов сказал Лен. — Если бы ты не нравился мне так сильно, я бы использовал твои силы для  _тестового забега_.  
  
      — Даже не думай украсть что-нибудь, пока ты в моём теле, Лен, — предупредил Барри, но без жара в голосе… Возможно, из-за того, что он весь ушёл в его щёки — в щёки  _Лена_ , — потому что Барри жутко покраснел из-за признания. Они не впервые говорили о своих чувствах друг к другу, но Лен всё равно каждый раз получал настоящее удовольствие от реакции довольного Барри. Он ухмыльнулся и игриво покачал головой.  
  
      — Такая упущенная возможность, — вздохнул Лен в ответ. Барри закатил глаза и снова повернулся к раковине, чтобы помыть кружку. Он поставил её на сушилку и отправился принять душ и переодеться. Лен закончил с блинчиками, и ухмылка медленно сползла с его лица, когда он начал переживать о том, как они справятся с этими выходными.  
  
      С его последних серьезных отношений прошло десять лет: остальное было сексом на одну ночь или просто интрижками. Он никогда не проводил выходные с тем, с кем  _долго_  встречался. Пока что всё шло неплохо, но как долго это будет продолжаться? Их отношения с Барри длились всего две недели, но они не были интрижкой. Между ними всё  _было_  серьёзно, и Лен не хотел облажаться. С этими мыслями он отнёс тарелку в раковину и вымыл её.  
  
      Лен только поставил тарелку на полку и закончил вытирать руки, как услышал движение за дверью квартиры. Он напрягся и прислушался, понимая, что кто-то пытается взломать замок. Его замок. Лен быстро схватил небольшой ножик из кухни и подошёл к двери. Он посмотрел в глазок, приготовившись защищать себя и свой дом. Напряжение вдруг покинуло его, когда Лен узнал людей, стоящих по ту сторону двери.  
  
      Циско Рамон и доктор Кейтлин Сноу.  _Отлично_ …  
  
      Он опустил нож и открыл дверь, услышав, как Циско взвизгнул и выругался. Лен увидел, как он сидит на заднице, упав от удивления, а Кейтлин стоит за ним. Они оба уставились на Лена огромными глазами.  
  
      — Это была её идея, — выкрикнул Циско, указывая на доктора Сноу. Она посмотрела на него, совсем не впечатлившись. Лен понял, что смотрит на них угрюмо, и заставил себя прекратить. Барри бы не стал испепелять их взглядом…  
  
      — Как вы нашли меня? — спросил Лен, пытаясь звучать удивлённо, а не зло. Наверное, в первую очередь Барри задал бы не этот вопрос, но Лен должен был знать, как герои нашли его квартиру. Он не использовал криопушку в своей квартире, будучи не таким глупым, и они не могли отследить его по ней, но если у них были и другие способы находить людей, Лен должен был знать.  
  
      — Мы, эм, включили GPS на твоём телефоне, — признался Циско, вставая и отряхивая грязь с одежды.  _О_. Ладно, они ответили на  _этот_ вопрос.  
  
      — Мы волновались за тебя, — мягко сказала Сноу, и Лен нахмурился.  
  
      — Почему? Я же сказал, что возьму выходной.  
  
      —  _Именно_! — порывисто воскликнул Циско, как будто Лен только что подтвердил его правоту. Чего-то Лен явно не понимал… — Чувак, мы знаем тебя три года, и за это время ты ни разу не брал выходной.  
  
      — По своей воле, по крайней мере, — добавила доктор Сноу.  
  
      — Не может быть, — протянул Лен, но друзья Барри только пожали плечами.  _Чёрт, парню точно нужно было больше отдыхать_. — Слушайте, это неважно. Это было, —  _глупо_ , — мило с вашей стороны узнать, в порядке ли я, но всё хорошо. Правда. — Лен немного подался назад и собирался попросить их уйти, но доктор Сноу шагнула вперёд.  
  
      — Подожди. Просто… Что это за парень? — спросила она. — Мы даже не знали, что тебе кто-то интересен, Барри.  
  
      « _Ага_ , — подумал Лен, —  _на то есть причины_ ». Он собирался ответить обобщённо, но внезапно в голову пришла идея, и Лен с трудом удержался от ухмылки, зная, что на лице Барри она будет выглядеть странно.  
  
      — О, да, он бы вам понравился, — сказал Лен, хваля самого себя. — Умный, весёлый, богатый, сексуальный… с  _божественным_  телом.  
  
      — Почему супергероям всегда достаются лучшие мужчины? — драматически вздохнула Кейтлин, и Лен, сам себя удивив, рассмеялся. И только тогда он понял, что больше не слышит шум бегущей воды.  _Дерьмо_. Как давно Барри выключил воду? Лену нужно было сделать так, чтобы Циско и Кейтлин ушли и не увидели Барри, выходящего из душа.  
  
      — Когда мы с ним встретимся?  
  
      — В другой раз, — увильнул Лен. — А сейчас вам  _правда_  нужно…  
  
      Дверь ванной распахнулась за ним, и Циско широко раскрыл глаза.  
  
       _Слишком поздно_.  
  
      На долгое мгновение повисла тишина, во время которой четвёрка просто смотрела друг на друга, а потом Кейтлин воскликнула:  
  
      — Леонард  _Снарт_?!  
  
      Она прошла вперёд, и Циско последовал за ней, пребывая в шоке. Сноу перевела взгляд с Барри на Лена.  
  
      — Скажи мне, что ты не встречаешься с  _Леонардом Снартом_! — настояла Кейтлин, и Лен ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Хорошо, я не встречаюсь с Леонардом Снартом, — просто ответил Лен.  
  
      — Тогда что он делает здесь, в одном  _полотенце_ , Барри?! — присоединился Циско, судя по всему, очнувшись от своего неверия. Лен посмотрел на Барри, но парень был совершенно не готов разбираться со злостью друзей прямо сейчас, поэтому он решил взять вину на себя.  
  
      — Принимает душ? — пожал плечами Лен. Он ещё может притворяться Барри, но ему вовсе необязательно ломать комедию. Понимая, что эта проблема разрешится не скоро, Лен закрыл дверь. Он посмотрел на Барри и кивнул в сторону спальни.  
  
      — Почему бы тебе не пойти одеться? — предложил Лен, и Барри быстро кивнул, скрываясь в комнате, чтобы хотя бы надеть штаны.  
  
      Лен повернулся к друзьям Барри, которые смотрели на него так, будто совсем не узнавали. И это было не странно, учитывая, что они всё ещё думали, будто Лен — это Барри.  
  
      — Кто-нибудь хочет кофе?.. — предложил он.  
  
      — Я бы предпочёл  _объяснение_ , — пробормотал Циско в ответ, и Лен проводил их в гостиную.  
  
      — Что бы вы хотели узнать? — спросил он, когда они наконец уселись, и друзья Барри стали оглядываться, как будто квартира была заминирована и, если они наступят на неправильную половицу, в них тут же выстрелит криопушка.  
  
      — Как долго вы с…  _ним_ … встречаетесь? — спросила Кейтлин, которая теперь казалась спокойнее, но не счастливее.  
  
      — Две недели, — быстро ответил Лен. — Дальше?  
  
      —  _Две недели_ … — повторила Сноу и покачала головой. — Поверить не могу, что ты не рассказал нам.  
  
      — Как будто от этого что-то стало бы лучше, — на автомате огрызнулся Лен.  
  
      — Нужно же с чего-то начинать! Мы  _команда_ , Барри. Нам нужно доверять друг другу, но как мы можем делать это, когда ты вот так вот врёшь нам? — продолжила Кейтлин, удивляя Лена. Он посмотрел на друзей Барри, которые не сводили с него серьёзного взгляда. Так вот в чём была проблема? Не в том, что Барри встречается с Леном, а в том, что он не рассказал им об этом? Лен не знал, что сказать на это, поэтому просто промолчал.   
  
      Спустя мгновение Циско покачал головой и снова заговорил:  
  
      — Просто…  _Как_? — спросил он. Лен поразмыслил над этим мгновение и подумал, не должен ли он рассказать о том, что на самом деле не был Барри, но потом решил, что лучше дождаться, пока тот вернётся. Если они действительно так честны, как кажется, то Кейтлин и Циско будет лучше услышать о случившемся от их друга.  
  
      — О, ну, вы меня знаете: не могу устоять перед плохим парнем, — пошутил Лен, глядя, как хороший доктор морщится. — На той неделе я просто решил, что пора перестать отрицать моё влечение к Леонарду Снарту. В самых недвусмысленных выражениях я рассказал ему о своих чувствах и просто ползал в его ногах, пока он не согласился встречаться со мной.  
  
      — Всё было  _не_  так, — настоял Барри, входя в комнату. Теперь он был готов разобраться с ситуацией. — Как раз-таки наоборот.  
  
      Лен ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Думаю, прямо сейчас они, скорее, поверят мне, — протянул Лен.  
  
      — Барри, что  _в тебя_  вселилось? — спросил Циско. Спустя мгновение он сморщился и махнул рукой, как бы говоря « _стоп_ ». — Подожди, не отвечай! Я не хочу знать!.. Но, правда, ты сам на себя не похож…  
  
      Циско посмотрел прямо в глаза Лену, умоляя всё ему рассказать. Через мгновение Лен перевёл взгляд на Барри. Тот кивнул, глубоко вздохнул и робко поднял руку.  
  
      — Я здесь… — пробормотал Барри, и его друзья нахмурились. Они ещё ничего не поняли.  
  
      — Ага, мы видим тебя, Холод, — саркастически заметил Циско. — Именно поэтому мы сидим тут и спорим.  
  
      — Нет, — покачал головой Барри и указал на Лена. —  _Он_  не я.  _Я_  — это я. То есть, он. То есть, я Барри! — заявил он.  
  
      — Ты… — начала Кейтлин, широко распахнув глаза, глядя на Барри в теле Лена, но не смогла подобрать слов, чтобы закончить предложение. Она повернулась к Лену. — Значит,  _ты_  — это… — Лен улыбнулся и саркастично помахал рукой. —… Думаю, мне нужно прилечь, — пробормотала Кейтлин.  
  
      — Мадам Метемпсихоза напала на нас прошлой ночью, — рассказал Барри. Они обдумывали это пару мгновений, а потом Циско вдруг поднялся.  
  
      — Ладно, возвращаемся в STAR Labs! — скомандовал он.  
  
      — А смысл? — вздохнул Барри, делая шаг вперёд. Циско сразу же напрягся, а потом заставил себя расслабиться; видимо, ему пришлось напомнить себе, что  _на самом деле_  перед ним был не Капитан Холод. — Мы провели сотни тестов, но так и не смогли найти способ ускорить процесс. Скоро мы с Леном вернёмся в наши тела.  
  
      — Ага, ну, может, мы не нашли лекарство, потому что не относились к этому серьёзно. Может, нам просто нужно было немного вдохновения. И сегодня я уж точно вдохновлён, а ты, Кейтлин? — спросил Циско, и она быстро поднялась.  
  
      — Ужасно вдохновлена.  
  
      — Отлично! Пошлите!  
  
      — Подожди, Циско! — Барри встал перед ними, не позволяя уйти, а Лен не сказал ни слова, наблюдая. — Ты правда думаешь, что сегодня мы сделаем что-то такое, чего ещё не пробовали за прошедшие несколько месяцев? Мы не можем просто подождать и поговорить обо всём этом на следующей неделе?  
  
      — И просто позволить Капитану Холоду разгуливать в теле Флэша? — громким шёпотом возмутился Циско. — Я так не думаю.  
  
      — Ой, да ладно! Лен ничего не сделает… — пробормотал Барри, но даже он не звучал убеждённым. Умно. Лен вздохнул и поднялся, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание.  
  
      — Давайте разберёмся с этим.  
  
      — Вот это настрой, — заметил Циско и, замявшись на секунду, утащил Барри. Кейтлин хотя бы выглядела виноватой, следуя за ними. Лен захватил ключи и одно из длинных пальто: оно было широковатым для плеч Барри, но идеальным для того, чтобы спрятать криопушку. Он запер дверь и вышел на улицу. Лен взглянул на тесный фургончик Циско и покачал головой, решив поехать на своём мотоцикле, а не пытаться втиснуться в него вместе со всеми. Циско был не особо доволен тем, что Лен останется в теле Флэша без присмотра хоть на немного, поэтому Барри вздохнул и взял второй шлем. После этого Циско стал  _ещё_  недовольнее, но Кейтлин просто утащила его в фургон.  
  
      Чтобы друзья Барри хоть немного успокоились, Лен не стал обгонять их, плетясь за фургоном всю дорогу до STAR Labs. Кейтлин провела их в комнату, похожую на медицинскую, и усадила на кушетку, чтобы взять кровь. Циско стоял в дверях и наблюдал за ними. И если Сноу, кажется, успокоилась и почти смирилась с тем фактом, что Барри и Лен были вместе, Циско всё ещё нервничал слишком сильно.  
  
      Когда и Барри, и Лен дали несколько образцов крови, они все вчетвером вернулись обратно в кортекс. В воздухе всё ещё витало напряжение, хотя Барри изо всех сил старался разрядить обстановку. Лен видел, что Циско, излучающему злость, это никак не помогало.  
Кейтлин рассматривала образцы крови, Циско что-то печатал на компьютере, Барри сидел, сгорбившись и спрятав лицо в ладонях, а Лен притворялся, что читает книгу. В комнате было тихо, поэтому шаги, раздающиеся из коридора и становящиеся всё громче, легко доносились до слуха. Лен выпрямился, а Циско нацепил на лицо фальшивую полуулыбку.  
  
      — О, кажется, Джо пришёл.  
  
      —  _Джо_?! — громким шёпотом возмутился Барри, сразу же вскакивая; кровь отлила от его лица. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты шутишь!  
  
      — Конечно, нет, — прощебетал Циско. — Вы, ребята, стали свидетелями преступления и должны дать показания. Я решил, что лучшим выбором будет Джо. — Он закончил, и даже  _Кейтлин_  взглянула на него с укором.   
  
      — Вы правда позвонили Джо? Это не круто, ребята, — пожаловался Барри, явно не беря во внимание тот факт, что Сноу явно не имела со звонком ничего общего. Лен радовался, что в данный момент был в теле Барри, а значит, в него не будут стрелять.  
  
      К счастью, Циско уже просветил детектива Уэста насчёт всей этой ситуации с переменой тел. Тот взглянул на маску хладнокровия, которую нацепил Лен, на нервную энергию, которую излучал Барри, и только вздохнул.  
  
      — Я надеялся, ты шутишь, — пробормотал Уэст, а потом перевёл взгляд с Циско на пару. — Давайте разберёмся, — продолжил детектив и указал на Барри в теле Лена. — Ты Барри. — Он повернулся и указал на Лена. — А ты  _Снарт_?  
  
      — В данный момент, — спокойно ответил Лен, и Барри только неловко кивнул.  
  
      — … Мне точно нужно переехать, — устало пробормотал Уэст. — Такие вещи не случаются в Кейстоуне. — Он рухнул на ближайший стул. — Как это вообще произошло?  
  
      — О,  _это_  лучшая часть, — негромко сказал Циско с другого конца комнаты.  
  
      — Ты не помогаешь, — с недовольством заметила Кейтлин, а Джо только устало вздохнул.  
  
      — Что бы это ни было, я смогу принять, — объявил он, но ни Лен, ни Барри не смогли ответить на его вопрос. Джо повернулся к своему приёмному сыну. — Просто скажи мне… Вы работаете вместе?  
  
      — Не совсем, — фыркнул Циско. Лен решил позволить Барри объясниться — в конце концов, тот знал Уэста лучше, — поэтому просто молча присел.  
  
      — На самом деле, мы с Леном, — детектив приподнял бровь, услышав, как именно Барри назвал своего заклятого врага, — случайно вмешались в кражу меты прошлой ночью… во время свидания.  
  


***

  
  
      Джо был в ярости.  
  
      Барри не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел своего приёмного отца таким. Он кричал, ходил по комнате, ещё кричал; усталость и замкнутость полностью испарились, заменённые раскалённым гневом.  
  
      Джо выглядел так, будто точно собирался что-то ударить, и этим  _чем-то_ , скорее всего, было бы лицо Лена, если бы Барри не был в его теле. Барри попытался защитить свои отношения с Леном, но не мог и слова вставить в речь Джо, который снова и снова повторял, каким глупым был его сын. У Джо было много громких аргументов, начиная с «Он просто использует тебя» и заканчивая «Из-за этого ты потеряешь работу».  
  
      Когда Джо наконец вылетел из кортекса, чтобы немного успокоиться, Барри был разбит. Он стоял посреди лаборатории, погружённой в абсолютную тишину. Барри даже не понимал, что плачет, пока Лен вдруг не оказался рядом и не утянул его в объятия. Внезапно он понял, что больше не может держаться, но Лен перенёс его груз на себя, обнимая, пока Барри всхлипывал в его плечо.  
  
      — Джо ошибается, — уверенно сказал Лен, когда Барри перестал дрожать и крепче вцепился в него. — У нас всё будет хорошо. Его просто нужно немного убедить, но в итоге он сам всё увидит.  
  
      Барри кивнул и перестал всхлипывать, но глаза всё ещё жгло. Он утирал слёзы, но они продолжали бежать без разрешения. Лен водил рукой по его спине, и Барри  _наконец_  восстановил самообладание.  
  
      — А теперь хватит плакать, ты рушишь мою репутацию суперзлодея, — поддразнил Лен, и с губ Барри против его воли сорвался смешок.  
  
      Ему стало интересно, как Лен может оставаться спокойным. В этой ситуации ему и самому должно быть нелегко. И не только из-за встречи с Джо или необходимости работать с командой Флэша, но и потому, что Барри разгуливает в его теле. Все говорят о том, сколько проблем может натворить Лен, но и Барри в состоянии сделать то же самое. Лену должно быть нелегко поверить, что Барри не воспользуется этой ситуацией, чтобы навредить ему.  
  
      Мгновение они провели в тишине, просто стоя посреди кортекса и обнимаясь. Закрыв глаза, Барри почти мог представить, что это романтично… Как будто они абсолютно одни и находятся в своих телах. Но боль в груди, пульсация в голове и жжение в глазах слишком сильно напоминали Барри, что они были в STAR Labs с его друзьями, а Джо, наверное, уже дыру проделал, меряя шагами соседнюю комнату.  
  
      — Оу, — произнёс Циско, стоя в дверном проёме, и Барри подпрыгнул, отходя от Лена и вытирая лицо.  
  
      — Крики прекратились, и мы подумали, что можем войти, — продолжила Кейтлин, стоявшая рядом с Циско. Они оба извинились и вышли из комнаты, ещё когда Джо только начал злиться. — Но если мы мешаем…  
  
      — Нет, нет, всё в порядке, — махнул рукой Барри, не глядя на них. На рубашке Лена (технически, на рубашке  _Барри_ ) расплывалось мокрое пятно на плече от слёз, и, учитывая, как сильно пульсировала голова, Барри был уверен, что его лицо было отёкшим и покрытым красными пятнами. На самом деле лицо Лена. Леонард Снарт, Капитан Холод, хладнокровный злодей… плакал. Барри и представить не мог, как выглядел в глазах своих друзей.  
  
      Циско и Кейтлин ещё немного потоптались в дверном проёме и только потом вошли в комнату. Лен вернулся к чтению, а Барри сел в другом конце комнаты, глядя в пол, чтобы никто не видел, как сильно он плакал. Кейтлин снова занялась образцами крови, а Циско на мгновение завис у компьютера, а потом передумал и сел около Барри.  
  
      — Я не должен был звонить Джо, — прошептал он. — Извини.  
  
      Барри покачал головой, а потом ответил:  
  
      — Это не твоя вина.  
  
      — Моя, — мягко возразил Циско. — Я погорячился. — Барри наконец немного поднял голову и посмотрел на Циско, который выглядел искренним. — То есть, не пойми меня неправильно, я всё ещё не в восторге. Но, позвонив твоему отцу, я поступил дерьмово. — Барри рассмеялся и кивнул. — Я постараюсь проявить больше поддержки.  
  
      — Спасибо, — сказал Барри. Циско кивнул, но ещё немного задержался, прежде чем уйти.  
  
      — Так каково быть в теле  _Капитана Холода_? — спросил он, пытаясь немного разрядить обстановку, а потом скривился. — Я имею в виду, не в плане секса. Пожалуйста, не рассказывай мне о своём сексуальном опыте с Леонардом Снартом.   
  
      Барри рассмеялся и покраснел.  
  
      — Это… — Барри не мог подобрать слов, чтобы описать, как странно было оказаться в чужом теле. Фраза « _не в своей шкуре_ » никогда не была такой правдивой. — Странно, — наконец решил Барри. — Но, эй, может, это значит, что я наконец-то могу напиться? — добавил он, и Циско рассмеялся.  
  
      — Нет худа без добра, — пробормотал он и поднялся, чтобы вернуться к компьютеру. Барри ушёл умыться и почувствовал облегчение, когда вернулся и увидел, что Джо до сих пор нет. Ожидая своего приёмного отца, он решил помочь Кейт с образцами крови.  
  
      Джо пришёл только через пять минут, и товарищеская атмосфера, которая только начала устанавливаться в комнате, сразу же разрушилась. Напряжение нарастало; Барри закончил работать с очередным образцом, поместил его в лоток, чтобы дать немного подсохнуть, и снова встал. Лен сделал закладку и тоже поднялся на ноги.  
  
      — Вот, что мы сделаем, — начал Джо; его голос был резким, но он больше не кричал. — Я вернусь в участок и возьму книги с подозреваемыми, вы просмотрите их и опознаете её, мы найдём её, она вернёт вас в ваши тела, и  _после этого_  мы поговорим обо всём другом.  
  
      Под «всем другим» он подразумевал отношения Барри и Лена. У Барри уже не было сил спорить, поэтому он просто кивнул. Он сохранит энергию, чтобы позже, когда они вернутся в свои тела, настоять на том, что Лен никуда не денется. Джо повернулся к выходу, но тут заговорил Лен:  
  
      — А что случится, когда мы придём сюда, она снова поменяет нас телами, и я окажусь в  _твоём_?   
  
      Не успел Джо сказать и слова, как у Циско появился ответ.  
  
      — Вообще-то у меня есть идея, — сказал он, поворачиваясь в своём кресле к ним лицом. — У меня готов только один прототип, но я могу сделать ещё несколько в течение часа, — добавил Циско. Джо кивнул и ушёл, не сказав ни слова. Барри проводил его взглядом и вздохнул. Ему нужно было избавиться от стресса. Весь этот день был просто одной головной болью за другой.  
  
      — Я сбегаю в «Джиттерс», — решил Барри, и три пары глаз метнулись к нему.  
  
      — Я пойду с ним, — настойчиво сказал Лен, и Циско спрыгнул со стула.  
  
      — Я тоже, — сказал он, и Барри закатил глаза.  
  
      — Что, по-вашему, Лен сделает в « _Джиттерс_ »? — спросил Барри. — Подождёт, пока я отвернусь, и сбежит? — Циско только пожал плечами. — Ты обещал Джо, что доделаешь прототипы, — напомнил Барри, и Циско, нахмурившись, взглянул на своё рабочее место.  
  
      — Я, эм… Кейтлин? — Циско повернулся к ней, и она кивнула. Кейтлин виновато взглянула на Лена и Барри и поднялась.  
  
      —  _Я_  просто жду, пока образцы крови высохнут, чтобы проверить их, — сказала она, и Барри сдался и кивнул. Лен взял пальто, которое было перекинуто через спинку стула, и они вышли за Кейтлин к машине. Барри занял место впереди, и они отправились в «Джиттерс». Припарковавшись, Кейт немного замешкалась, прежде чем выключить мотор.  
  
      — Может быть, тебе стоит подождать здесь, — сказала она Барри.  
  
      —  _Мне_? — спросил он. — Почему?  
  
      — Ну, сейчас ты выглядишь не так, как обычно, Барри, — заметила Кейтлин, и он взглянул на чёрные байкерские ботинки Лена, прямые чёрные джинсы и чёрный мягкий облегающий свитер под горло, которые были на нём. Точно. Он выглядел как Капитан Холод…  
  
      — Меня не узнают, — сказал он, но Кейт не выглядела такой уверенной.  
  
      — Единственные люди, которые узнают меня в обычной одежде, — приятели-преступники, с которыми я был знаком до того, как стал пользоваться криопушкой, — добавил Лен с заднего сидения. Барри откинулся на спинку кресла, увидев, что Кейтлин стала сомневаться ещё больше.  
  
      — Я подожду здесь, — заявил он. Барри мог посидеть в машине, если Лен возьмёт ему мокка латте с солёной карамелью… Он стал зависимым от этого напитка. Лен и Кейтлин выбрались из машины, а Барри достал телефон. Он открыл «Инстаграм» и в первую очередь увидел одну из этих картинок со сменой лиц из «Снэпчата». Барри не смог не рассмеяться из-за иронии. Он ещё немного полистал ленту, пока внезапно раздавшийся стук в окно не заставил Барри подпрыгнуть и завозиться, пытаясь поймать выскользнувший из рук телефон.  
  
      Барри взглянул на мужчину, стоящего перед машиной Кейт, и не узнал его. Он был одет в чёрное, на голову был натянут капюшон, почти не скрывающий лица, и незнакомец не выглядел радостным. Барри нажал на кнопку, чтобы открыть окно.  
  
      — Чем я могу вам помочь? — спросил он, пытаясь растягивать слова так, как это делал Лен.  
  
      — Выбирайся из машины, Снарт, — сказал мужчина. Он был высоким и широким, а мешковатость толстовки никак не скрывала накачанные руки и угрожающую стойку. — Нам нужно поговорить.   
  
       _Дерьмо_. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего…  
  
      — Мне и тут удобно, — пробормотал Барри, быстро осмотрев туманную улицу, на которой никого не было. Мужчина в чёрной толстовке вытащил пистолет из куртки, и,  _блядь_. Если он выстрелит, Барри никак не сможет увернуться, будучи в машине. А снаружи он хотя бы сможет попытаться сбежать. Только из-за этой мысли Барри потянулся к ключу зажигания. Он крепко сжал его в руке, выбираясь из машины, как единственную вещь, которой мог защититься.  
  
      — Что с  _тобой_  не так? — спросил Чёрный Капюшон, показывая, что видит притворство Барри насквозь. Так незаметно, как только мог, Барри вызвал Кейтлин по быстрому набору. Ему только оставалось надеяться, что она не оставила телефон в лаборатории. Мужчина схватил Барри за руку, чтобы посмотреть, кому он звонит, и Барри попытался ударить его кулаком в лицо и поранить ключом. Однако у него были проблемы с координацией, которые проявлялись при отсутствии его скорости, да и чужое тело не сильно помогало в этой ситуации.  
  
      Чёрный Капюшон с лёгкостью защитился от его удара, и Барри выронил ключ. Дерьмо, дерьмо,  _дерьмо_. Барри смог вырваться из хватки мужчины и снова ударить его. В этот раз кулак прилетел в подбородок, и Чёрный Капюшон подался назад. Барри сразу же бросился к кофейне: если он сможет убраться с улицы, если он сможет добежать до Лена, он будет в безопасности. Но не успел он уйти далеко, как мужчина догнал его.  
  
      —  _Лен_! — закричал Барри, зовя на помощь. Кажется, это так сильно удивило Чёрный Капюшон, что он застыл. И Барри, воспользовавшись возможностью, закричал ещё раз, на этот раз громче: —  _Лен_!  
  
      Он кричал так громко, как только мог, и пытался убежать, но мужчина снова схватил его и ударил в живот. Он направил пистолет на Барри, который ещё раз попытался позвать на помощь. Барри вертелся, кашлял и пытался докричаться до своего парня, пока Чёрный Капюшон утаскивал его подальше от кофейни, к переулку.  
  
      Он правда застрелит Барри.  
  
      Дерьмо. Его правда сейчас  _застрелят_. И Барри не исцелится. Потому что Барри был в теле Лена. Блядь, если он умрет, тогда Лен останется в теле Барри навсегда? Или они поменяются, и тогда Барри будет жив, а Лен умрёт? Они  _оба_  умрут? Было так много вопросов, ответы на которые Барри отчаянно не хотел знать.  
  
      Он попытался вырваться, но Чёрный Капюшон был слишком силён. Барри снова закричал, заметив, что они уже заходили в переулок, но мужчина поднял кулак, чтобы снова ударить его в живот. Он зажмурился в ожидании боли, но её не последовало. Барри открыл глаза, услышав знакомый звук: тихое урчание криопушки Лена. Он и не думал, что когда-нибудь почувствует такое  _облегчение_  благодаря ему. Барри увидел, как заряд криопушки попал в руку Чёрного Капюшона, выбивая пистолет и покрывая её льдом.  
  
      Чёрный Капюшон тут же отпустил Барри и закричал от боли. Лен подбежал к мужчине и зажал его рот рукой, толкая к стене и приказывая замолчать. Тот затих, и Лен отнял руку.  
  
      —  _Он_  на самом деле не Леонард Снарт, да? — спросил мужчина срывающимся голосом, пытаясь храбриться.  
  
      — Молодец, — холодно поздравил его Лен. — Но, извини, у меня только что закончились золотые наклейки. Может, тебе подойдёт лёд? — Лен подошёл ещё ближе и прижал криопушку к голове мужчины. — Слушай сюда, Росси. Единственная причина, по которой ты ещё не валяешься сосулькой на земле, — это то, что ты можешь передать сообщение. Скажи семье Сантини, что если они ещё хоть раз тронут моего парня, Капитан Холод покажет им новое значение слова « _озябнуть_ ». Понял? — спросил Лен, и мужчина кивнул. — Хорошо. Иди.  
  
      Чёрный Капюшон, Росси, быстро ушёл, но Лен не успокоился до тех пор, пока мужчина не скрылся из виду. Лен убрал криопушку и подошёл к Барри. Кейтлин, стоявшая за ним и державшая четыре стакана кофе, моргнула, стирая выражение шока с лица, и тоже поспешила к Барри.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — спросила она, когда Барри потёр больное запястье. Он кивнул, хотя живот всё ещё пульсировал.  
  
      — Тебя просто преследуют такие вещи? — пошутил Лен, и Барри закатил глаза.  
  
      — Если они кого-то и преследуют, так это тебя, — пробормотал он, и Лен пожал плечами, пряча криопушку во внутренний карман пальто. — Ты носил эту штуку с собой весь день? — спросил Барри, нахмурившись, и Лен только снова пожал плечами.  
  
      — Если бы не носил, то не смог бы спасти твою жизнь, — заметил Лен, быстро уводя его. — Ты правда собираешься жаловаться?  
  
      Лен был прав: этот мужчина  _правда_  собирался убить Барри. Лен поднял ключ с пола и передал его Кейтлин, забирая у неё стаканы.  
  
      — Кто это был, Лен? — спросил Барри, когда они забрались в машину и отъехали от бордюра.  
  
      — Вы, наверное, знаете, что несколько лет назад я убрал дона семьи Сантини, — напомнил Лен. — И остальным членам семьи это не особо понравилось. Они знают, что не могут тягаться с Негодяями, поэтому в основном держатся подальше от меня, но иногда высовываются, когда думают, что я слаб.  
  
      — О, прекрасно, — выплюнула Кейт. — Теперь  _мафия_  знает лицо твоего… лицо  _Барри_?  
  
      — Было бы лучше, если бы я его убил? — пробормотал Лен. — Росси скажет им, что случилось и что Барри теперь под запретом. Если они умны, а они умны, то ничего не сделают, — прорычал Лен.  
  
      В машине повисла тишина, и Барри стал ёрзать. Колени дрожали, а адреналин в крови подскакивал. Лен быстро взглянул на имена, накарябанные на стаканчиках, и протянул Барри его кофе. Тот уловил запах солёной карамели, от которого в груди немного потеплело.  
  
      — Ты заказал?..  
  
      — Дополнительную порцию взбитых сливок? Конечно, — подтвердил Лен, и Барри слабо улыбнулся, делая глоток.  
  
      Всю дорогу до STAR Labs Кейтлин была заметно молчаливой, и напряжение становилось слишком плотным, чтобы его игнорировать. Поэтому, как только они остановились у лаборатории, Барри повернулся к ней.  
  
      — Кейтлин, что не так?  
  
      — Не так? О, ничего, видимо, теперь мы можем просто стрелять в людей и смеяться об этом, попивая кофе. Всё в порядке, — резко пробормотала она. — Я понимаю, что это было для того, чтобы спасти тебя, правда понимаю. Но мы не должны быть так спокойны. И мы, что, просто закрываем глаза на то, что он подстрелил парня в  _твоём_  теле? — добавила она, явно будучи на взводе. — Что, если кто-нибудь  _видел_  вас? Что, если кто-то сможет опознать тебя?  
  
      — Я не спокоен, Кейтлин, — тихо ответил Барри. И это было правдой: внутри всё переворачивалось, он потел, сердце всё ещё бешено билось в груди, а живот скручивался в узел.  
  
      — Да и мафия не так часто приходит в полицию, — заметил Лен. — Это никак не навредит Барри.  
  
      Кейтлин покачала головой, всё ещё выглядя недовольной, и выбралась из машины. Барри поспешил за ней.  
  
      — Кейт… Мы можем пока не говорить Джо о том, что случилось? — спросил Барри. — Он всё ещё пытается уложить в голове то, что узнал сегодня. Если Джо услышит об этом, он просто взорвётся, — нервно рассмеялся Барри, и она кивнула.  
  
      — Конечно, Барри, — пробормотала Кейтлин.  
  
      Атмосфера всё ещё оставалась напряжённой, когда они вошли в кортекс, чтобы подождать, пока вернётся Джо. Они рассказали Циско о том, что произошло, и он потребовал, чтобы Лен сдал криопушку. Он так и сделал, только закатив глаза, и команде стало интересно, сколько запасных криопушек у него есть…  
  
      Барри спросил об этом, когда Кейт и Циско немного успокоились, но Лен только   
покачал головой, всем своим видом показывая «Я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь», и сделал глоток кофе.  
  
      Джо вернулся десять минут спустя, держа в руках книги с подозреваемыми для Барри и Лена. Лену надоело уже через несколько страниц, поэтому он использовал суперскорость, находя нужную женщину всего за несколько секунд. Барри посмотрел на фотографию и согласился, что именно она был тем метой, что поменял их местами. Джо забрал книгу у Лена и позвонил в участок, чтобы добыть больше информации на неё. Когда он вышел из комнаты, Барри улыбнулся Лену.  
  
      — Что? — спросил Лен спустя мгновение, и Барри покачал головой.  
  
      — Просто… Я сделал то же самое — пролистал книгу на суперскорости, — когда опознал тебя впервые, — объяснил Барри, пожав плечами, и Лен рассмеялся.  
  
      — Не из-за такого обычные пары становятся сентиментальными, Барри, — протянул Лен.  
  
      — Тогда я рад, что мы ненормальные, — ответил Барри. — Это звучит скучно.  
  
      — Вы можете не флиртовать передо мной? — попросил Циско, сидя за столом спиной к ним. Он был слишком занят, чтобы объяснить, что делал, поэтому никто не знал, над чем он работал. — Я согласился проявить больше поддержки, но всему есть предел. — Его слова были немного жестокими, но тон был достаточно шутливым, и Барри решил что он,  _в основном_ , говорит несерьёзно, поэтому только закатил глаза.  
  
      — Как всё проходит? — спросил он.  
  
      —  _Почти_ … — Циско тянул это слово несколько секунд, а потом вдруг вскочил. — Всё!  
  
      Он кинул Лену небольшую коробочку, которую тот с лёгкостью поймал и открыл, чтобы посмотреть, что внутри.  
  
      — Это контактные линзы, — пробормотал Лен, не выглядя впечателённым.  
  
      — Не просто линзы, Бар… Леонард, — неловко исправился Циско. Он покачал головой и выпрямился. — Это переносной дисплей. Внешняя поверхность линз записывает то, что ты видишь, и это отображается на внутренней, как видео.  
  
      — Круто, — выдохнул Барри, взяв пару. Лен только нахмурился.  
  
      — И как это должно помочь?  
  
      — Пока что единственным человеком, на которого не подействовала Метемпсихоза, был слепой ребёнок, попавшийся ей во время одной из краж. И это приводит нас к выводу, что нужно иметь физическую возможность видеть свет, идущий из её глаз, чтобы она повлияла на тебя, — объяснил Циско, который казался гораздо спокойнее рядом с Леном, говоря о работе. — Надев линзы, ты не сможешь ничего видеть, пока не включишь дисплей. Я даже добавил автоматический реостат, поэтому видео выступает вторичным посредником. Вот только вместо того, чтобы усиливать сигнал, линзы затемняют его перед тем, как изображение достигнет глаз.  
  
      — Ты уверен, что это сработает? — продолжил напирать Лен.  
  
      — Ну, примерно на девяносто восемь процентов, — ответил Циско, доставая из ящика какую-то конфету и пожёвывая её. Лена ответ не успокоил.  
  
      — Он уверен, — настоял Барри, касаясь руки Лена и надеясь успокоить его. Он знал, что Лен не привык доверять другим людям и полагаться на них.  
  
      — Весь этот «день наоборот» становится таким странным, — заметил Циско, глядя на них. — Знаешь, я почти хочу поставить «Бэмби», чтобы снять на видео плачущего Капитана Холода.  
  
      — Я не плачу над «Бэмби», — быстро сказал Барри Лену, и Циско засмеялся.  
  
      — Ты плачешь над каждым диснеевским фильмом, — пробормотал он и вдруг щёлкнул пальцами. — «Холодное сердце», — исправился Циско. — Я должен получить видео Капитана Холода, плачущего над « _Холодным сердцем_ ».  
  
      — Попробуй, и я застрелю тебя, — предупредил Лен, и Циско насупился.  
  
      — Возможно, это потому, что ты стоишь в теле моего друга, но твои угрозы больше не пугают меня, — заявил Циско, и Лен, кажется, стал смотреть ещё яростнее, пока Циско не поморщился. — Ну, ладно, может, немного, — исправился он. Барри закатил глаза и собирался что-то сказать, но тут в комнату вошёл Джо.  
  
      — Ладно, вы двое, — указал он на Лена и Барри, — за мной. У меня есть её адрес.  
  
      Барри взял у Циско последнюю пару линз, и они с Леном вышли из комнаты вслед за Джо, в этот раз садясь в машину, а не на мотоцикл. Барри не хочет даже представлять, как отреагировал бы его приёмный отец, если бы увидел его на мотоцикле…  
  
      Оказавшись в доме женщины, они надели линзы — Лен сделал это с такой удивительной лёгкостью, что Барри стало интересно, использовал ли он когда-нибудь цветные линзы, чтобы скрывать свой яркий голубой цвет глаз во время краж, — и постучали в дверь. Ответа не последовало, но послышалось какое-то движение внутри, значит, она точно было дома. Джо продолжил стучать в дверь, но бесполезно.  
  
      — Кажется, кто-то зовёт на помощь, — предложил Лен, и Джо сурово взглянул на него, но сдался.  
  
      — Хорошо, — сказал он, а потом пробормотал себе под нос: — Всего несколько часов с тобой, и я уже согласен на взлом и проникновение…   
  
      Он покрутил ручку, но дверь была закрыта.  
  
      — Лен может профазировать внутрь, — заявил Барри, и Джо вздохнул, делая шаг в сторону.  
  
      — Профазировать? — спросил Лен.  
  
      — Ага, это легко, если научиться. Я помогу тебе, — ответил Барри, но Лен покачал головой.  
  
      — У меня есть идея получше, — возразил он, опускаясь на колени перед дверью и доставая что-то из кармана пальто.  
  
      — Так ты просто носишь с собой перочинный нож? — пробормотал Джо, выглядя всё менее и менее впечатлённым с каждой секундой.  
  
      — Ну, ты никогда не знаешь, когда тебе понадобится консервный нож, — ответил Лен, и Барри покачал головой, не веря своим ушам.  
  
      Джо повернулся к Барри и одарил его строгим взглядом, в котором читалось саркастичное « _Вот это повезло, теперь я вижу, что ты в нём нашёл_ ». Хуже и быть не могло. Лен вставил нож в замок, немного провернул его, и спустя мгновение дверь открылась с негромким щелчком. Барри прищурился, глядя на Лена; ему стало интересно, как, чёрт возьми, можно было сделать это так быстро с одним только  _ножом_!  
  
      Джо, не теряя времени даром, достал из кобуры пистолет и вошёл в дом. Но не успел он пройти и до середины коридора, как в дальнем конце появилась женщина, держащая в руках пистолет. Барри сразу узнал в ней метачеловека, который поменял их телами.  
  
      — Воу, поосторожнее. Я детектив из CCPD. Кажется, вам нужна была помощь, — заявил Джо, объясняя свои действия.  
  
      —  _Враньё_ , — ответила Мадам Метемпсихоза, но опустила пистолет вслед за Джо, а потом перевела взгляд на Лена и Барри. — Я вас знаю? — пробормотала она.  
  
      — Кажется, мы произвели на тебя не такое хорошее впечатление, как ты нас, — протянул Лен. — Ты поменяла нас телами, — подсказал он. — Теперь мы бы хотели поменяться обратно.  
  
      — Я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь, и я хочу, чтобы вы все убрались из моего дома!  
  
      — Не так быстро, — остановил её Джо. — У вас есть разрешение на это оружие?  
  
      — У вас есть ордер? — потребовала она.  
  
      — Мне не нужен ордер, чтобы попросить разрешение, — возразил Джо, и Метемпсихоза стала осматриваться, как будто собираясь сбежать. — Опусти пистолет, — потребовал Джо, на что женщина только сверкнула глазами. Барри не смог не зажмуриться. Но в этот раз он не почувствовал ни тошноты, ни головокружения. Свет, исходящий из её глаз, казался не таким ярким через линзы и никак не влиял на них.  
  
      Метемпсихоза удивилась и озадаченно сморщилась, когда никто из них не повалился на землю. Джо поднял пистолет выше и повторил свою просьбу, и в этот раз она подчинилась. Джо обыскал её, чтобы убедиться, что у неё больше нет оружия, а потом зачитал Метемпсихозе её права и надел наручники, блокирующие способности, которые Циско создал специально для полицейского участка несколько месяцев назад.  
  
      — А теперь случится вот что. Раз уж вы не смогли предоставить разрешение на  _этот_  пистолет, — сказал он, пнув оружие на полу, — я могу обыскать ваш дом и вашу машину на предмет другого незаконного оружия. И если я совершенно случайно найду в процессе что-то украденное… Что ж, вы знаете, что будет дальше. Мой совет: признаться сейчас и вернуть этих двоих в их тела, а я замолвлю за вас словечко перед окружным прокурором. Я ничего не могу обещать, но обычно они относятся гораздо лучше к тем, кто не сопротивляется.  
  
      — Я не знаю, как поменять их обратно, — пробормотала Мадам Метемпсихоза. — Я пыталась и раньше, но это никогда не работало. Скоро они и сами поменяются обратно.  
  
      Джо это не сильно понравилось, и он проводил её в машину, заперев на заднем сидении, а потом повернулся к Барри и Лену. Джо снял линзы, что, наверное, было хорошей идеей, на случай если они забарахлят, пока он будет вести машину, и отдал коробочку Лену. Он быстро понял свою ошибку и нахмурился, взглянув на мужчину, который временно занимал тело его сына.  
  
      Джо оставил Лена и Барри в STAR Labs, а потом завёз Мадам Метемпсихозу в участок. Он предупредил, что вернётся в течение часа, как только запрёт её и отправит нескольких офицеров проверить её дом. Когда Барри и Лен вернулись в кортекс, Кейтлин проверяла кровь на скорость оседания лейкоцитов, а Циско играл в GTA.  
  
      — О, — протянул Лен, входя в комнату. — Так значит, когда ты разъезжаешь с проститутками — это нормально, а когда я граблю банк — это « _незаконно_ », и я должен « _сесть в тюрьму_ »? — поддразнил он.  
  
      Циско нахмурился и поставил игру на паузу, заметив Барри в дверном проёме и поняв, что они до сих пор были в чужих телах.  
  
      — Не сработало? — спросил он, и Барри (в теле  _Лена_ ) покачал головой.  
  
      — Она не знала, как всё исправить, — ответил Барри.  
  
      Лен вернулся к чтению, а Барри присоединился к Циско, только вместо GTA они стали играть в Halo, чтобы скоротать время до прихода Джо и отвлечься от мыслей, забивающих голову. Не раздумывая над ситуацией, Барри даже мог притвориться, что всё было в порядке. Что касается плюсов, хотя бы Циско и Кейтлин приняли Лена, пусть и с неохотой. Приняли, но всё ещё не доверяли: когда Лен решил отправиться в туалет, Циско настоял на том, что покажет ему дорогу, но все понимали, что это для того, чтобы не оставлять его в одиночестве в теле Барри.  
  
      Когда Джо наконец-то вернулся, Барри уже  _устал_. Не было ещё и десяти вечера, но долгий день брал своё. Барри потёр глаза и встал на ноги, когда его приёмный отец вошёл в комнату. Он тут же перевёл взгляд с Барри на Лена, а потом повернулся к Кейтлин, чтобы спросить, как продвигается её работа с тестами.  
  
      — Всё выглядит нормально, — извинилась она. — Я провела все существующие тесты, и что бы ни вызвало переселение из одного тела в другое, оно точно не в их крови.  
  
      — Тогда где? — в отчаянии спросил Джо. Барри сделал шаг вперёд и попытался дотронуться до плеча Джо, проявляя поддержку, но его приёмный отец дёрнулся в сторону. Барри знал, что это была непреднамеренная реакция и что сейчас он был в теле Леонарда Снарта и Джо отшатнулся не от  _него_. Не на самом деле. Он отшатнулся от  _Лена_. Однако осознание всего этого нисколько не уменьшало боль.  
  
      — И ты совсем ничего не можешь сделать? — умоляюще спросил Джо, но Кейт покачала головой.  
  
      — Может, поможет сканирование мозга? — думала она вслух. — Но у нас нет аппарата для МРТ. А для того, чтобы получить доступ к другой лаборатории, придётся ждать слишком долго.  
  
      — Мы будем в таком состоянии всего день, — вмешался Барри. — Максимум — два. Скорее всего, ничего не сможет ускорить процесс, по крайней мере, сегодня, поэтому, может, просто отоспимся и вернёмся завтра со свежей головой? — предложил Барри. Ему не нравилось думать о том, как его друзья будут всю ночь биться над решением этой не-проблемы.  
  
      — Хорошо, — пробормотал Джо, и Барри уставился на него огромными глазами: он не думал, что Джо и правда так легко  _согласится_  с ним. Это было здорово! Может, он стал относиться к Лену немного лучше? — Но ты спишь в камере, — сказал он Лену. Да, возможно, Барри немного поторопился…  
  
      — Ты арестуешь собственного сына? — спокойно спросил Лен, напоминая, что в данный момент он во всех смыслах  _был_  Барри для полицейских в участке.  
  
      — У нас есть собственные камеры, — возразил Джо.  
  
      — Ты не можешь просто запереть моего парня! — почти прокричал Барри, вставая между Леном и Джо.  
  
      — Твоего  _парня_? — прищурился Джо. — Барри, он преступник! Преступник, у которого в данный момент есть твои силы, твоё тело и возможность разрушить твою жизнь. Не тебе решать, где ему ночевать.  
  
      — Я верю ему, — ответил Барри.  
  
      — И это твоя проблема, Барри, — пробормотал Джо.  
  
      — Давайте просто со всем разберёмся. Я устал, — перебил его Лен, и Барри покачал головой.  
  
      — Тебе необязательно соглашаться на это, — настоял Барри.  
  
      — Обязательно, — исправил Джо. — Он в твоём теле, медвежонок. И я знаю, что тебе нравится видеть хорошее везде, даже там, где его нет. Но ты не можешь на самом деле верить, что оставлять  _каждого_  преступника в теле  _Флэша_  без присмотра — это хорошая идея.  
  
      — Он прав, Барри, — сказала Кейтлин, и Барри даже не пришлось смотреть на Циско, чтобы понять, что он тоже согласен. Будучи в меньшинстве, Барри молча наблюдал за тем, как Джо выводит Лена из кортекса и провожает в сторону камер. Он вернулся только для того, чтобы взять ключи. Джо критично оглядел Барри, а потом повернулся к Циско и Кейтлин.  
  
      — Не выпускайте Снарта, — приказал он и ушёл, а Барри только смотрел ему вслед, раскрыв рот. Как только Джо пропал из виду, Барри направился к камерам.  
  
      — Эй,  _эй_ , куда это ты идёшь? — спросил Циско, прыгая, чтобы преградить ему дорогу.  
  
      — Поговорить с Леном, — пробормотал Барри. Кейт поднялась и виновато улыбнулась.  
  
      — Мы пойдём с тобой, — предложила она.  
  
      — Я бы предпочёл пойти в одиночку, — огрызнулся Барри. Он знал, что не должен срываться на друзьях, но эти слова просто сами вылетели.  
  
      — А мы бы предпочли не оказаться подстреленными, когда Джо узнает об этом, — возразил Циско со слабой улыбкой.  
  
      — Он в вас не выстрелит, — ответил Барри, но опустил плечи, признавая поражение.  
  
      — Это всего на один день, — попыталась утешить его Кейтлин, усаживая Барри на стул в кортексе.  
  
      — Я знаю, — вздохнул Барри. — И я знаю, что это по-настоящему неожиданно для вас, ребята, и вы даже не понимаете, с чего я так себя веду. Но вы должны поверить мне, Лен — хороший человек. — Циско и Кейтлин с сомнением переглянулись, и Барри покачал головой. — Я знаю, что он сделал, — сказал Барри, пока они не стали напоминать ему. — Я знаю, — снова вздохнул он и потёр щёку. — Он хороший человек, который делал плохие вещи, но он всё ещё  _хороший_.  
  
      — Я уверена, что так и есть, — мягко ответила Кейтлин. — Но мы ещё не видели эту сторону… Ты просишь нас довериться ему, и мы  _пытаемся_. Но это сложно. — Барри кивнул: он мог понять их. Мог, но…  
  
      — Тогда доверьтесь  _мне_.  
  
      — Мы верим тебе, — тут же ответила она.  
  
      — Просто недостаточно для того, чтобы выпустить Лена, — договорил он за Кейтлин, низко опустив голову. На мгновение они замолчали. Барри смотрел вниз, но чувствовал их взгляды. — Хотите узнать, как мы  _на самом деле_  начали встречаться? — спросил Барри.  
  
      —… Мы слушаем, — ответил Циско, и Барри поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на своих друзей.  
  
      — Это произошло несколько месяцев назад, — сказал он. — Годовщина смерти моего отца. Вы пытались меня найти, но я хотел побыть один, поэтому пошёл в то место, где меня точно никогда не стали бы искать: в забегаловку «Святые и грешники». Я провёл там целый день со стаканом пива и просто ненадолго потерялся в своих мыслях. А потом Лен сел напротив меня: он думал, что я жду его, и сказал, что, без всяких сомнений, он сейчас занят и Флэш может подождать.  
  
      — Очаровательно, — пробормотал Циско, и Барри покачал головой.  
  
      — Я собрался уходить, и, видимо, это было непохоже на меня, поэтому он велел мне вернуться и рассказать, в чём дело. — Барри помнил, что голос Лена был как всегда твёрдым, а на лице застыла маска хладнокровия… но в глазах виднелось что-то, похожее на беспокойство. — Я не знаю, почему я сделал это, — честно сказал он, — но я выложил ему всю правду. И Лен слушал. А через минуту извинился и отошёл к бару, потому что был на свидании и ему нужно было сказать тому парню идти домой, — рассмеялся Барри. — Он отказался от свидания, решив вместо этого всю ночь слушать истории о моём отце. Он дал мне свой номер. Сначала я боялся воспользоваться им, — признался он, — но потом случайно скинул фотографию ему в «Снэпчате»…  
  
      — Подожди! У Капитана Холода есть « _Снэпчат_ »? — спросил Циско, как будто это была самая смешная вещь, которую он когда-либо слышал. — Он выкладывает фотографии ледяных скульптур с надписями «жиза» и «тусуюсь с моим бро»? — Барри рассмеялся, представив это.  
  
      — Конечно, — пробормотал Барри. На самом деле Лен не сильно пользовался «Снэпчатом», но если Циско будет лучше от мысли об этом, то небольшая ложь никому не повредит. — Ну так вот, я случайно скинул фотографию ему в «Снэпчате», он ответил, и мы стали постоянно так делать… обмен фотографиями постепенно превратился в переписку, и когда он позвал меня на свидание, я согласился, — закончил Барри, пожав плечами. — Потому что на самом деле он не плохой человек. И он мне правда нравится. — На лицах его друзей отобразилась борьба, а потом Кейтлин просто кивнула.  
  
      — Тогда, думаю, это не наш выбор, — сказала она. — Он в твоём теле, поэтому… если ты хочешь, чтобы мы выпустили его, так мы и сделаем.   
  
      Барри почти обнял её, но его оборвал голос.  
  
      — Не нужно, — протянул Лен, и они обернулись к дверному проёму, к которому он привалился, приподняв брови. — Что? — спросил он, увидев удивление на их лицах.  
  
      — Как ты выбрался из камеры? — спросил Циско, и Лен ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Я знал о них уже два года, — напомнил он. — Ты правда думаешь, что я бы не придумал, как из них выбраться, на случай, если мне это понадобится?  
  
      « _Умно_ », — подумал Барри.  
  
      — Как долго ты там стоял? — спросил он вместо этого, и Лен пожал плечами.  
  
      — Достаточно долго.  
  
      — Циско, может, сходим за кофе? — спросила Кейт, переводя взгляд с Лена на Барри. — В «Джиттерс», — уточнила она и увела Циско.  
  
      Лен вошёл в комнату и сел рядом с Барри.  
  
      Барри хотел обнять его или поцеловать. На самом деле, ему хотелось гораздо большего, но они не могли сделать это, потому что всё ещё находились в телах друг друга… И поэтому между ними повисло напряжение.  
  
      — Это всё ещё странно, — пробормотал Барри.  
  
      — Ага, — согласился Лен, и напряжение только возросло. Теперь, когда они наконец остались одни, им нужно было столько всего обсудить. Сегодня был чертовски тяжёлый день…  
  
      — Кстати… — заметил Барри, пытаясь приподнять настроение. — Думаю, тебе нужны очки.  
  
      —  _Не_  нужны. Заткнись.  
  
      — Я думаю, ты бы выглядел мило в очках.  
  
      — Это один из твоих кинков, Барри? — протянул Лен.  
  
      — А ты бы хотел узнать, — парировал Барри, и Лен ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Я бы хотел выяснить, — протянул он, из-за чего волоски на руках Барри встали дыбом. « _Скоро_ », — подумал он… Он  _надеялся_.  
  
      — Так значит, даже после всей этой неразберихи сегодня ты всё ещё хочешь встречаться со мной? — задал Барри вопрос, о котором пытался не думать с того самого момента, как Циско и Кейтлин появились на пороге квартиры Лена этим утром.  
  
      — Ну, мы уже выпустили кота из мешка, Барри, — протянул Лен, и да… Барри никогда не привыкнет к такому звучанию своего голоса. — И если ты беспокоился о своих друзьях и семье, то худшее уже позади.  
  
      — Может и нет, — пробормотал Барри. — Айрис до сих пор не знает.  
  
      — Я думал, ты сказал, что для неё это не будет проблемой? — уточнил Лен. И, да, Барри  _правда_  так сказал, потому что Айрис уже знала о том, что он запал на Капитана Холода… На самом деле, она была единственной, кому Барри сказал, что они с Леном стали общаться по «Снэпчату».  
  
      — Ага, но это было до того, как она оказалась последней, кто узнал о том, что мы правда встречаемся. Теперь она может убить меня, — сказал Барри, полушутя.  
  
      — Тогда, я думаю, мне придётся защитить тебя, — промурчал Лен, и Барри мягко улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
      — Ты правда не ненавидишь меня? — снова спросил он, зная, что звучит убого, но надеясь, что суровая внешность Капитана Холода хотя бы немного остудит его пыл…  
  
      — За что? — нахмурился Лен.  
  
      — Ну, моя героичность как бы создала все эти проблемы, — заметил Барри. — А потом эта катастрофа в «Джиттерс»…  
  
      — Я не ненавижу тебя, Барри, — уверенно ответил Лен. — И, по крайней мере, этот день был интересным. С тобой правда не бывает скучно, парень. — Барри улыбнулся. Лен произнёс эти слова так, будто они были самым лучшим комплиментом, который он мог кому-либо сделать, и было в этом что-то такое, из-за чего уголки губ Барри дёрнулись вверх. — Что?  
  
      — Ты милый.  
  
      — Я в твоём теле, — напомнил Лен, и Барри покачал головой.  
  
      — Нет, не физически милый, — пробормотал он, и его глаза расширились, когда Барри понял, что только что оскорбил своего парня. Или, может, он оскорбил самого себя?.. Всё становилось слишком запутанным. — Хотя и это,  _конечно_ , тоже, — поспешил исправиться Барри, а потом вздохнул. — Но просто  _ты_. То, кем ты являешься. Ты милый.  
  
      — Я опасный, — исправил Лен.  
  
      — Такой же опасный, как щенок, — поддразнил он.  
  
      — У щенков острые зубы, — серьёзно ответил Лен, и Барри рассмеялся. На мгновение повисла спокойная тишина, и Лен оглянулся на пустой кортекс. — Я думаю, я насмотрелся на STAR Labs достаточно для одного дня, — пробормотал он. — Я собираюсь пойти домой. Хочешь со мной?   
  
      Барри хотел. И не только потому, что ему было  _нужно_ , ведь Барри не нравилось даже думать о том, как следующим утром они поменяются телами и Лен останется беззащитным в доме Джо, но и потому, что правда  _хотел_.  
  
      Барри вдруг понял, что он, скорее всего, влюблялся в Леонарда Снарта. И, может быть, он надеялся на это, Лен тоже влюблялся в него. Он кивнул, и они забрали шлемы, а потом ушли из STAR Labs.  
  


[ _Эпилог_ ]

  
  
      С того момента, как они вернулись в свои тела, прошло несколько дней. Когда это наконец случилось, Барри ушёл из квартиры Лена, чтобы разобраться с Джо… Лен не был уверен, насколько хорошо всё шло. За последние несколько дней они говорили не так много, как обычно, но Лену пришлось довериться Барри, когда тот сказал, что ему не о чем волноваться.  
  
      А он доверял Барри. Он доверял Барри свою жизнь, жизнь своей сестры. Лен и не помнил, когда в последний раз доверял кому-то так сильно, как Барри Аллену.  
  
      И, может быть, именно поэтому Лен так сильно волновался: он не хотел потерять Барри. Он раз за разом напоминал себе, что почти всю свою жизнь был одинок, что его вполне устраивало… Но в душе Лен знал, что, если он потеряет Барри, ему будет слишком больно.  
  
      Поэтому, когда Лен открыл дверь и увидел Барри, стоящего перед ним с улыбкой, он и не попытался сдержать свою собственную. Лен наклонился к нему и прижался губами к губам своего парня так, как до боли хотел сделать все эти дни. Их губы и языки двигались медленно и страстно, из-за чего Лен почувствовал, как кожа зудит от электричества.  
  
      Барри хмыкнул, отстраняясь.  
  
      — Думаю, это лучшее приветствие, которое у меня когда-либо было.  
  
      — Хорошо, — протянул Лен.  
  
      — Я принёс тебе подарок, — сказал Барри и достал из кармана маленькую, изогнутую, прямоугольную коробочку: футляр для очков.  
  
      — Повторяю последний раз, Барри, мне не нужны очки, — отказался он. Лен никогда никому не признается в этом, но он регулярно проверяет глаза с тех пор, как ему исполнилось 39, и его зрение до сих пор было стопроцентным. Может, лет через шесть или семь оно ухудшится… но не сейчас.  
  
      — Я знаю, — ответил Барри с жаром в голосе, доставая из кармана ещё кое-что: презерватив.  
  
      И, хах, кто бы знал? Лен ошибался: ухмылка прекрасно смотрелась на губах Барри. Он распахнул дверь немного шире, приглашая своего парня внутрь.


End file.
